Tsume Tribute
by ADarkLoveWrittenInInk
Summary: "He was always there for me, almost like a father or an older brother." Tsume was always there to protect the Runt of the pack against anything. Sometimes he forgot how big the Runt was getting, but in the end he will realize just how much the Runt has grown.


A dear friend of mine once said, "Toboe. Stay true to the moon. You can't beat that." Ever since then, I've stayed with the pack: Kiba, Hige, Blue, and me. Once there were five, but the fifth is gone, all because I decided to be stupid and trust a human. Yeah, he was my friend, and almost like my father, even though we were wolves. At night I howl for him.

"Toboe, come on." I looked up at the person who had said that to me. I smiled, of course it was Tsume. Tsume smiled and strolled off after the others. I stood up and took off after him. Tsume turned his head and smiled at me, "Come on Runt. They'll leave you behind." Tsume picked up to a wolf-trot and took off after the others. I stood up from the spot that I had slept all night; I stretched and started after him. He was the only wolf in our pack that I actually understood.

See, everyone that I knew like Kiba, Hige, and Blue, all that they cared about was getting to Paradise. I mean I cared too, but Tsume was different. He actually wanted to do things before he had to die. Tsume wanted to see how people screamed when a wolf came trotting up to them with a smile on its face. He wanted to do things that Kiba wouldn't let us do. That was the sad thing. So, I walked after Tsume. It was easy that way. I was out of Kiba's way and I wouldn't get snapped at by Hige or Blue since they were mates in our pack. That really sucked.

"Toboe, hey you there?"

"Whoa….Oh sorry Tsume, did you say something?"

Tsume sighed, "Yeah Runt, you need to catch up." I looked up to find that I was a few hundred yards from my pack. I freaked and started in a run toward my friends. I watched as Tsume stopped dead in his tracks, I saw Kiba, Hige, and Blue do the same. I stopped, and turned to see "him" again. He looked at me through the scope on his rifle. My heart stopped; I was sure that we had lost Quent along time ago back in the City of Death. I guess we were wrong. My front feet moved without my brain telling them to. I lunged forward and attacked the man's neck.

I felt the crimson life flow onto my white jagged fangs. I locked my jaw as Quent stumbled over with the extra weight. I snapped my teeth and heard a sound that made my blood run cold. I figured I had killed the man. I let go and took off after the others. I saw Hige trying to stop Blue from going to her former master. I looked to see Kiba watching me with hate filled eyes. He came toward me, "What have you done?" I stepped back.

Tsume stepped in front of me, I heard him snarling at Kiba, I heard his fangs clenched together, "He's done nothing but save your pack." I'd never heard Tsume so mad before. It scared me, but I kept that to myself. At least Tsume tried to defend me against Kiba. I don't know why but it seemed to me that Kiba blamed me for what happened to his girl, Cheza.

I didn't understand at the time but Cheza had been Kiba's girl from the beginning and now she was gone. See in the pack everyone had someone. Hige had Blue; Tsume had me, the Runt. Kiba though had no one. He was alone after what Darica had done to Cheza. She had been taken from Kiba and he had no idea where she was. He wouldn't say that he didn't have a plan to get her back, but he truly didn't know where or how to start looking for her. Besides Kiba was so full of himself that he always fought with Tsume and Hige when they tried to help him; me and Blue just stayed back and watched. At least that was how it used to be; now Kiba turns his 'attacks' on Blue and me. Sadly, I have no idea how to stop him. So I just go on when this happens.

Tsume turned to look at me, "Toboe. Are you okay?" I turned away to look at Blue's face.

Tsume followed my eyes. He sighed, "You can't let that get to you. She's a 'pet' not a wolf. She wants to go to him, but knows better, since Kiba would just throw her out into the cruel world." I looked to see Tsume's fangs bare at Hige to hold Blue back. Hige nodded as he turned Blue away from her only true human friend. I knew how she felt, truly I did. I had once had a human friend, an old lady. One night she made dinner, I got too excited and I killed her by accident. I bowed my head to Blue. I didn't know what else to do.

"Don't bow to him or anyone else in this world. You're a wolf in human form; you still have that wolf-pride in you. Don't ever waste that on some lowlife wolf or human." I looked to see Tsume holding his hand out to me. I took it and pulled up off the cold ground. I pulled away and started to walk after Kiba. Sometimes things that Tsume said didn't really help at times, but I truly didn't have the heart to tell him. Besides Tsume was the one that had saved me from Quent several times back in the City of Death. I guessed I owed him a lot but I truly would never get the chance.

The moon was out when Kiba finally decided to stop the pack. I sighed; we'd been running for the past week or so without stopping. Hige, Blue, and Tsume were all ready to kill him; I did what I could to stop them, which wasn't much to tell you the truth. Still, I did what I could to keep the pack together.

We were wolves we needed the pack, and though we wouldn't say it out loud, we needed each other as well. To keep everyone happy, particularly Kiba, I stayed out of the way. Besides, I found it fun to watch from the sidelines as the others battled it out with each other. I'm not saying that it made me happy, don't get me wrong. What I mean is, I can see what happens to each of them when they say they're friends, but then can turn around and cut at each others' throats.

I pulled my knees to my chest. I was afraid to say anything incase Kiba turned his assault on me. Still to see Tsume, Hige, and Blue scream, bare fangs, and tear at him, made me think that I was the weakest of the pack. A figure came up to me. I didn't look, I didn't have to. I knew who the figure was.

"Toboe, what did Kiba do to you?" I looked up to see Tsume staring at me. I stood up to stand almost eye-level to him. I stared up at his hazel colored eyes. I looked over to see Kiba licking his wounds. I smiled, "Kiba just told me that a Runt isn't needed in a pack of 'dogs'. That's all Kiba said to me. Tsume what happens now?"

Tsume pushed me back down to the ground. He sat down beside me and smiled, "Someone takes over. Toboe that's what happens now." I nodded. I already knew what everyone was thinking. Tsume was the best choice for leader and everyone knew it. Well, everyone except for Kiba at this point. Finally, I fell asleep.

* * *

"Toboe, where are you, Toboe?" My head shot up. I knew that voice, but from where? It didn't make sense. Where did I know that voice from? I stood up, my legs wobbly from lying down so long. I shook and took off in wolf-form after the voice. Why did it call to me? Why did I want to go to it? I didn't know either answer, but I didn't care. I was heading to….where was I headed? I took off and kept up the pace. It didn't dawn on me until I realized that I was heading further and further away from them, until I stopped. I looked around and realized that I was headed toward the Ox-Tiger and away from the east. I turned my head. The voice was gone and again I was alone in this world without my pack.

Tsume awoke to find Toboe gone. He stood up. He looked to see where he had been that night, "That stupid kid. I'm gonna kill him." Tsume took off and slowly transformed into a wolf as the ground split under his feet. He hated it that Toboe always ran off, but Tsume could see why. He sighed, "Kiba, I swear if anything has happened to him. You're mine." Tsume continued onward. Maybe he would be in time.

* * *

Tsume stopped as he heard a voice. "Where are you?" Tsume craned his head and listened hard with his ears. He knew that voice, but from where? That's when it hit him. It was the voice of his once true pack leader. His chest ached from the x-scar that was put on him from 24 years ago. He turned to go back when he heard a howl. He stopped, "TOBOE?!" He'd know that howl anywhere. He faced toward the Ox-tiger, he didn't care at this moment what would happen he just had to get to Toboe. He knew what that voice was now, and it wanted to kill Toboe.

Tsume took off and didn't stop until he hit a small clearing.

I turned in a circle. The voice seemed to come from all sides. I turned and turned trying to decide where the voice was coming from. I was scared and not being able to find where the sound was coming from made me insane, or was I already insane? At that moment I didn't know the difference between insane and sane. I stared up into the sky, it was early morn and I knew it. Tsume would be up. I had to get out of here. I opened my mouth and howled a mournful cry that sounded like I was hurt. Which at this moment was true. I kept up until I heard the brush rustle with the approach of boots. I freaked and took off out of the clearing.

***

Tsume looked around as his feet stopped in the middle of the clearing. He knew that Toboe was here, but where was he. He sighed as he sniffed the air. Toboe's scent was strong in the air. Where was he? Tsume turned as he heard pounding paws against the ground. Tsume turned to see Toboe. Tsume transformed back and stepped forward to Toboe, "Runt. Where you been?" Toboe stopped as he knew that voice. He looked to see Tsume. He smiled that stupid grin that Tsume understood.

Tsume nodded, "Come one. The pack's waiting for you Runt."

Toboe smiled, "Really Tsume?" Tsume nodded. Toboe transformed back and walked over to him as a small human boy.

Toboe followed after Tsume. Tsume looked behind him often. He wanted to kept Toboe as close as possible. That person was still out there and wanted to get the wolf that had gotten his neck. Tsume shivered at the thought.

"Tsume are you okay?"

Tsume turned around. He smiled to Toboe, "Yeah."

His leather boots made small scuffs on the Froze Wasteland. They were surrounded by, mountains lay to the west, and the City of Death lay to the east, to the south was a cliff with blood that surrounded the edges of it. To the north there was a road that no wolf dared to travel, too many hunters that still believed that wolves were around hunted up there. Tsume watched the road; something about it wasn't right. He looked behind him as he caught the whistling noise of a bullet twisting sickly toward them.

I looked as Tsume pushed me out of the way of whatever was out there. I landed hard and stared in horror as I saw something small and shiny pierce through Tsume's leather jacket and into his shoulder blade. I've never heard Tsume cry out in pain, but when he did I knew he was hurt. I tried to stand up to help him.

"Stay back. This isn't what you need Toboe."

There was nothing that I could do. I stood there as Tsume took several more bullets. I was frozen still until the bullets stopped. I looked at the ground; it was covered in the crimson life stream. That's when it hit me. I turned to see Tsume kneeling on his left knee. He covered his shoulder blade with his right arm. I was scared. I'd never seen Tsume bleed that much on my account. I stepped toward him. His head shot up and he was once again wolf. I transformed and walked toward him. I sighed, "You got to stop doing that." Tsume nodded as he fell forward. I stopped and placed my head on his shoulder blade. I knew he was going to Paradise before I could. I was scared and didn't want him to go. I was a greedy wolf-pup, but this was all that I had.

Tsume had been there for me since I could remember joining the pack. He even stood up to Kiba more than once for my life. I looked around. We had to make it back before the others woke to find us gone. I shoved Tsume to his feet. He groaned, but didn't protest like I thought he would. I was shoulder-to-shoulder with him. I stayed by his side into the night. I figured if I was by his side, he would keep going even if he wanted Death to take him. I started to talk to him.

* * *

Kiba looked to see two figures coming out of the shadows. He bared his fangs. He knew who they were, and he no longer wanted them around. He stopped when he saw the larger gray wolf leaning on the runt brown wolf. He took off toward them. The small wolf stopped as Kiba stepped in front of him. Kiba nodded toward Tsume. Toboe looked away. Kiba knew Toboe was feeling hurt, stupid, and dishonest. Kiba sighed.

"Toboe what has happened to Tsume?"

Toboe looked away from Kiba's stone cold gold eyes. Toboe knew what was coming.

"You trusted humans again and look where it got Tsume. He was your friend and you sent him to his death."

Toboe looked away. Kiba knew he had won. He walked around to Tsume's side and shouldered his right flank. Tsume leaned over on Kiba and walked off with him. Toboe was left to walk toward the warm cave by himself. He felt dreadful and didn't understand anymore than he was usually did. He sighed as Blue and Hige gave him their bizarre looks. Toboe shouldered the looks and kept going. He already knew what would happen if Tsume didn't pull out of his state soon.

* * *

I sat looking out at the sun as it pulled itself over the horizon. This was my favorite time, it told me that Kiba had decided to let me live. I know that sounds rude, but it was true. I had my arms behind me and my legs stretched out in front of me. I was comfortable until I felt a hand wrap itself around my neck. I tensed up and almost screamed.

"Calm down. It's just me Toboe."

I turned and fought back tears as I stared at Tsume's figure. He had been out of the game for the past three months. We couldn't move him, because the bullet had crushed part of his shoulder blade. Tsume stared at me with those hazel eyes that I knew were always watching me. I smiled. Tsume craned his head.

"What's the smile for Toboe?"

My smile widened. I wiped my eyes as tears flowed. I knew I looked like a two year old on the ground in front of Tsume, but I couldn't help it. I was glad to see him, glad to see him back on his own four feet, glad to see that he was actually going to be with me when we went to Paradise. I wanted to hug him, but he beat me to that. Tsume pulled me into his arms and swung me around as if I was a rag doll. I laughed at this.

"I'm smiling because you're alive."

"Of course I'm alive. What? Did you think that a few bullets were going to knock me out?"

I nodded. Yeah, Tsume could sound 'tuff' but when he had cried out in pain, it was real. I would never tell him that, unless he beats the heck out of me first. I was finally able to get out of Tsume's arms as Kiba came up with Hige and Blue. He nodded toward Tsume, and then turned toward me. I swallowed the vomit that had snaked its way up to my throat.

"You saved Tsume. For that I'm, no, we're grateful to you."

Hige and Blue howled, Kiba joined in, I was scared until I saw the look in Tsume's eyes. I got this weird notion that was something was about to happen and howled with the rest of the pack. I guess I could say that I was complete now: Kiba wanted me around, Hige and Blue treated me normally again, and Tsume, well Tsume was here and living, that was good and I still had my leader, adopted father, and friend. I sighed, what else could I possible want.

Kiba looked at his now bounded pack. He had to admit he had wanted this from the start, but Cheza had clouded his judgment. He howled long and hard with the rest of his pack. At least now he had a family and didn't need to dwell on Cheza because of it. He smiled when he caught Tsume's eye.

* * *

Tsume stood beside the cave wall that night. He could still feel the pain from a few months ago. His left shoulder blade had never been the same since then.

"Still hurts you, I imagine."

"Yeah, but Toboe's still here, so what can I complain about?"

Kiba laughed. He knew what Tsume was talking about. He nodded toward the moon.

"Tsume, stay true to the moon. You can't beat that. You live that way and nobody can touch you, nobody can hurt you, and you never feel pain."

Tsume looked at Kiba. He had never heard those words from his mouth before. He tilted his head and looked up at the moon. He knew what Kiba meant, and he would hold those words to his heart until Paradise took hold of him. He sighed as a ripple of pain went through his shoulder. Kiba noticed it and nudged him to go back inside. Tsume didn't argue. He turned and limped back into the cave. Kiba looked up at the moon.

"Keep him safe. He's all that Toboe has. Let him at least get to the gates, then take him."  
The wind picked up that night. Hige, Blue, Tsume, and Kiba were warm. I was shivering in a small corner by myself. Yeah, that's how it was at night. I wanted to be with the others, but I was still afraid of what Kiba could do. Besides it had always been that way. I was the Runt. I stayed away from the others that's what Kiba had forced into my head, now more than before I believed it.

Tsume awoke early do to a noise. He stretched and moved toward the edge of the cave entrance. He stopped, he knew the sound. It was Quent again. He trotted as best he could to the others' sides. Kiba was awake in an instance. He looked at the entrance. He nodded as the other three woke up. Blue, Hige, and Toboe were running out of the entrance when Quent showed his ugly face. He cornered Toboe. That's when Tsume snapped.

I was trapped and I knew it. I was the last out behind Hige and Blue. I didn't think he was that close, I started to race out like I usually did. When I stepped out there's a ten-gauge gun aimed between my eyes. I stumbled back only to feel the wall against my back. I knew I was trapped. I stopped, then, I started to shut down. That wasn't the smartest thing in the world, and I could have been killed. Except for a blur of gray that cut in front of my face, at first I didn't know what it was. Then I realized with a horrified gut feeling that it was Tsume.

"Go. Toboe listen, you have to follow Kiba. Now go with him."

"You'll be right behind us, right?"

"Sure kid. I'll be right behind you."

Kiba nudged me and I went with him. I left my friend, leader, and adopted father behind. I stifled back the tears that wanted to escape the barrier. I managed to keep them at bay as I followed Kiba out of the cave. I wanted to turn and yell for Tsume to follow, but Kiba snapped for me to not look back. That's when I heard the shot.

Tsume looked at the hole in his abdomen. He smiled. Quent looked at him and snarled. Tsume picked up the barrel of the gun up. He pushed it above his head and felt intense pain. He stumbled but regained his balance. Tsume snapped at the gun and smashed the barrel. Quent backed up as Tsume jumped out of the cave. He was in pain and he still had a promise to fill before he was taken.

* * *

I stood next to Kiba in his human form. I was shivering at what I had heard. I needed to see Tsume to make sure that he was okay. I had never been able to explain what had drawn me to Tsume that day at the City of Death, and maybe I never will, but I wanted to see him just one last time before Kiba was to open Paradise. I looked up at the man with short brown hair, and cool crystal blue eyes. He nodded down to me. I knew what he was saying, 'Tsume will be alright. He's the best wolf I know.' I nodded at him. I wanted to believe him, but I couldn't see me believing that right now, not until I saw the figure stumble toward us after our tracks.

Tsume looked up to see Toboe, Kiba, Hige, and Blue running after him. He started after them only to fall to the ground. Toboe ran screaming after him. Tsume knew that the others were coming due to the voice that he heard. He smiled as Toboe laid him on his back. Kiba looked at Tsume's hazel eyes. They were glazing over. Kiba turned to Hige and Blue. They both stopped; they knew Tsume was passing without Toboe. Hige bowed his head as Blue cried to the foreseen moon rising over head. Kiba looked at Toboe shrinking in the freshly powdered snow. He laid his hand on Toboe's shoulder. Toboe didn't turn his head from Tsume.

Tsume felt the crimson life-stream flowing from the hole in his abdomen. That was like a living hell. He was hurting and wanted to go, but something was keeping him here. What was it? Why would it pray for him to stay when he, Tsume, was asking for Death to take him and go?

"Tsume you can't leave me."

"Toboe, I want to go. I'm a wolf. I'm not afraid to die."

"I'm afraid of losing you."

Tsume laughed. He understood what Toboe was saying but he wanted to go.

"I'm not afraid of going. I got you here and that's what I set out to do. I knew that I wasn't going to get to Paradise. No, that's where all the good little 'doggies' go. I'm here only to get you there."  
"That's a lie and you know it."

Tsume tried to shrug, "Maybe so, but you believed in that and look where you are now."

"I can't let you go. I want you in my life, even when you and I get to Paradise."

Tsume put his hand on Toboe's head, "Kid; only Kiba could allow that."

Tsume's hand fell down and hit the snow. Toboe looked to see that he was sitting in a circle of red. His hands were covered in the crimson life-stream. He freaked and looked to Kiba. Kiba nodded as Toboe looked back at Tsume's face. Toboe placed his paw on his chest were the x-scar was.

"Toboe, stay true to the moon. You can't beat that. Promise me that much and maybe we'll meet back up in Paradise."

Tsume closed his eyes for the last time. I had never been seen crying, but this time I couldn't help it. I broke down. Kiba let me weep for my fallen comrade. Tsume, The Claw, was never supposed to fall to a lowlife human. He had promised to Kiba and me that he would die with us for Paradise, not fall to the hands of a lowlife human. I turned and stood to face Kiba. He nodded as he picked up Tsume's lifeless body. He carried him back to the road that no wolf ever traveled and buried him them. He wouldn't tell me the whole story.

* * *

I've traveled with Kiba's pack for five years since Tsume's death. We've found Paradise and it's different without Tsume here to cause the needed amount of trouble in our lives. I haven't found Tsume yet, but maybe one day I will. For now being with Kiba, Hige, and Blue is enough. That's a lie really, but that's what I have to tell myself. One day I'll see Tsume again and I'll tell him everything about the last five years.

A dark figure stands on one of the roof-tops on the opposite side of the road. The figure is wearing a cloak and is looking through blackened shades. He smiles as he sees the Runt of the pack. He smiles and lifts his hand toward the sky, "Thank you. You let me fill my promise before I had to go. I owe you one, Kiba." The figure turns and leaves. He'll follow the Runt for the rest of his life and who knows, maybe one day he'll show himself back into the kid's life, but for now the kid is where he needs to be without him. The figure removes the cloak and walks off after the kid.

"Toboe, stay true to the moon. You can't beat that. Promise me that much and maybe we'll meet back up in Paradise."

[Fade]

--

This is indeed a tribute to one of my favorite wolves from Wolf's Rain. I adore Tsume to death. He is strong, has a badass attitude, and he has that aura about him that he doesn't care to know anyone.

Tsume, Toboe, Hige, Blue, Kiba, Cheza, and anyone else mentioned © Bones


End file.
